One Mind, One Sorrow
by Dusk2Dawn217
Summary: Set one year after Buu. Bulma has exciting news. Everyone is happy and full of joy. However, Vegeta can't join the circulating happiness. His mind is full of worry, doubt, and is on high alert. Gets sad towards the end. And will have 6-8 chapters. Read, and if you do, please review. It helps me out sooo much. X)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Dragonball Z. If I did Vegeta and Bulma would've had more screen time as a couple. Haha X) Please Enjoy.**

**One Mind , One Sorrow**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey guys quiet down for a second," Bulma shouted as she tapped a spoon against her glass. It was her annual Christmas party, and the whole gang was there laughing and having a great time. "I have some pretty exciting news for you guys!..." she said as everyone started shushing and calming down. Yamcha and Tien were finishing up a story. Krillin and 18 had moved to the couch with Marron. Trunks and Goten were tackling each other into the living room where they finally settled. Vegeta was in his normal spot, one foot propped up against the living room wall and arms crossed. And Goku was still helping himself to all the food but was at full alert awaiting Bulma's news. Chichi just rolled her eyes at her child she called a husband and strolled into the living room with everyone else.

"Ok…" Bulma took a deep breath and then couldn't control her joy any longer and blurted out, "I'm gonna have a baby!"

Everyone ran to her with shouts of "Congratulations" and whistles.

"Bulma Ann Briefs," Chichi shouted as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Why was I not told sooner?"

Bulma chuckled. "I wanted to tell everybody at once and it be a surprise Chichi!"

Chichi crossed her arms and huffed, but congratulated her anyway.

"Congratulations Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed as he approached the prince. "You're gonna be a daddy AGAIN!" Vegeta just huffed and looked the other direction. "I'll tell ya, the second one is more hyper than the first, and considering how much energy Trunks has, can you imagine how this one will be? I mean it'll be bouncing off walls! An-"

"Kakarot," Vegeta finally chimed in. "I swear if you don't stop blabbing on, I will deck you so hard in your gut with an honest to God smile on my face as you throw up everything you just packed in that never ending pit you call a stomach."

"Geez Vegeta," Goku said calmly. "Aren't you even the tiniest bit excited?"

Vegeta turned to the third class in front of him and then once again looked in the opposite direction. He sighed. "No,… I'm worried."

"August 22nd." Bulma exclaimed with joy, answering her mother's one hundredth question.

"Oh Bulma dear, I just can't believe it! I'm going to go bake a cake to celebrate!" Bunny giggled as she practically skipped to the kitchen.

"So Bulma, how does Vegeta feel about it?" 18 asked as soon as everyone started going back to their separate groups, knowing that Bulma probably didn't want to share her prince's thoughts on the situation to the whole gang.

"Oh he's so sweet about the whole thing. He regrets that he wasn't around when I was pregnant with Trunks and wasn't there for the delivery. So he said that he's giving up training time to experience it and 'Make sure nothing happens to me'."

"Wait, Vegeta said something that nice to you?" 18 asked struck with unbelievable shock. "Gosh, so I guess his little 'tough guy' act is dropped when no one else is around you two."

Bulma chuckled "Oh no, the 'tough guy' act is real, but he does have his moments."

"Worried? Why?" Goku asked in total puzzlement. "Bulma is strong. She can take care of herself. And besides, she's already done it once. She can do it again." He smiled, trying to convince the older sayian that everything would be fine.

Vegeta sighed again. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from him any longer. He hated to admit when he didn't know something, but for some reason he felt like it was ok to go ahead and admit it to Goku. Since the Buu incident a year ago, Vegeta has considered Goku his only real friend. Grant it, friend for him had always meant someone to spar with and insult. But ever since Buu, Vegeta has felt like he could tell Goku almost anything…almost. However, Bulma is the only person he has told everything too. They've sometimes ended sparring sessions early just to talk. Vegeta guessed that this was what earthlings called a friendship. "Kakarot,… I don't know the first thing about caring for the woman while she's carrying a child."

::Very Short. I know, but next chapter will be up this week, aaaaaand Hopefully longer lol- Dusk2Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, not even going to try and explain why I'm what? 4 months late? Yeah around in that area. Completely sorry, but hey, I made this chapter longer. yay. Please Read and Review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I upload because I feel like people actually want to read it haha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z.

One Mind, One Sorrow

Chapter 2

It's been 6 months since the woman announced she was expecting. I don't even remember everything that has happened. The last 6 months have been a huge blur. All I remember is her waking every morning and unloading everything she had eaten the previous night. I thought those mornings would be the worst of it. But I was…umm... Let's just say I was 'less than right'… The other habit she has picked up from her pregnancy is a split personality.

Seriously…. I don't even know what I did. I enjoy our verbal spars (and I usually win them), but I can't fight against her. Not when she gets the way she does. She yelled at me because I was training with Trunks, but earlier that morning she told me I should spend more time with him….. I don't know what she wants anymore! The moment I start to argue back, she starts crying and saying that I'm being rude, and that I don't understand her. Well actually…..I don't understand her! She's yelling one minute and crying the next!

She cries because she's happy. She cries because she's sad. She cries because she's gaining weight. She cries because apparently I 'don't listen to her' …I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. But the point is, she cries about everything! She couldn't have been this bad with Trunks.

Get this….She gets mad at me for things I do in her dreams… yeah… I know! I don't understand! She came up to me crying and said "Vegeta, I can't believe you would do that to me." I asked what she meant. She then proceeded to tell me her dream. "We were camping and a tiger started chasing me….and you did NOTHING!" She cried harder. "It was going to eat me, and you did absolutely NOTHING" she was crying her eyes out now.

"What was I doing?" I dared to ask. She looked at me with tear stained eyes and said,

"You were playing chess with a beaver!" She started to sob again. "And that's what's sad. You would do something like that! You would play chess with a beaver while I was being attacked by a wild tiger….luckily a magic falcon came buy and helped me. I could have died!" I didn't know what to say… I don't know what to do anymore. I'm going crazy! I couldn't argue back! She would just cry harder.

But even though she is driving me insane and will probably make me go deaf before the child is born, I know I'm doing the right thing by being here. I'm not going to neglect my responsibilities this time. I've been by her side the whole time. I don't want to let her out of my sights. I'm determined to make sure nothing can go wrong, nothing can mess up, and no one can get hurt. This child will be perfectly fine and Bulma will not be in any pain….well accept what comes with giving birth. But I've done everything the clown has instructed me to do to insure that everything will run smoothly. Yes, I know I'm doing the right thing by staying, but…. I don't know if I can put up with this for 3 more months…..

* * *

Bulma had started to get a fairly big waist. 6 months in, just 3 more months. She had to stop going to the office to work because Vegeta had gotten so paranoid about keeping an eye on her. But she couldn't just sit at home and do nothing. So, Bulma decided to work in her lab every chance she got to keep herself busy.

"Come on." She groaned trying to reach a box on the top shelf in her lab. She grunted in frustration as she realized her lack in height was keeping her from reaching the desired object. She looked around and found a footstool. She pulled the footstool to the shelves, stood up and tried once again to reach it. "Ok, I've almost got it." She said as she stretched her arm out and supported herself on one leg. She had almost reached it when all of a sudden,…

"Woman what are you doing?!" Vegeta rushed in and grabbed her off the stool and placed her carefully on the ground.

"Vegeta! I need that box off the shelf!" Bulma said as she pushed his hands away from her waist.

"Woman, you could have fallen!"

"Vegeta I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I knew what I was doing, and am aware of what I can and cannot do." she replied calmly.

"What are you doing in this lab anyway?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms and getting closer to her face. "I thought I told you that I didn't want you working."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Did everything I just say go in one ear and out the other? I am fine." Vegeta lowered his hands.

"But Kakarot said that I can't let you lift heavy objects, or go down stairs, or-"

Bulma placed her lips to his, stopping him mid sentence. "Vegeta, I realize that you are just trying to keep me safe and look after me because you are afraid something will happen," She cupped his face. "But if you remember, I have already gone through this once. And I didn't need someone to watch after me. I know what I'm doing dear." Vegeta huffed. He hated when she used pet names, but she had a point.

She HAD already done this without his help. Maybe he was being paranoid.

'I'm so confused' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Kakarot said to be by her side at all times, but Bulma didn't need me when she was expecting Trunks, and he turned out fine. Ugh this is so confusing'

"Vegeta, you trust me don't you?" she asked. He grunted in response. "Then believe me when I say that I know what I am able to do." She smiled and kissed his cheek before walking towards the door. "Oh and Vegeta," she looked over her shoulder. "Be a dear and get that box down for me will you?" she winked before turning and leaving the lab.

* * *

"8 months along Bulma! Aren't you excited?" ChiChi exclaimed, "So, what does Vegeta think about it?" ChiChi asked on the other end of the phone.

"Oh he's so cute about the whole thing. He says he doesn't care if it's a boy or a girl, but I know he wants another boy so bad he can taste it." Bulma smiled as she hung up some clothes in her closet.

ChiChi laughed as she stirred her pot on the stove. Tonight Trunks was coming over, so she knew that with four saiyans at her house, she needed to start cooking all that food early to be done in time. "Of course he wants a boy. Could you see him trying to train a girl?" Bulma chuckled at the thought. She could see it now, Vegeta in the gravity room with a little girl in pink saiyan armor, Oh! And then, him trying desperately to get his teenage girl into a martial arts tournament. And yet, all that's on her mind is how cute the boys are. Bulma giggled again at the thought. "That would be a sight to see. But to be honest ChiChi, I think that the only thing he wants is for the baby to have black hair!" They both burst into laughter.

"Is it really that big of a deal to him?" ChiChi asked still laughing.

"I'm sure it's not so much now, but when Trunks was born he was so upset about it. He kept saying that 'all saiyans must have dark hair' 'that can't be my son' and 'the boy will never be a warrior' and stuff like that." She chuckled again. "I know he'll never admit it, but I know he secretly likes Trunks' lavender hair. Even if it is 'un-saiyan like'"

"Well, even without the black hair, Trunks is so much like his father." ChiChi stated. "His attitude, his rougher voice."

"His smirk?" Bulma jumped in.

ChiChi switched the phone to the other ear "Most defiantly. That's the trait that defines that boy as his father's son."

"I know… Sometimes I wonder if he even has any of my genes at all." Bulma said. "But then I find him in the lab tinkering with machines and realize that there is a little of me there." She chuckled and then glanced down. She needed to talk to someone. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "ChiChi… Vegeta is trying so hard to do everything for me, and he's so worried right now and I think he feels it too. I know I'm changing the subject but, I can't help feeling that something is coming ChiChi…something bad."

ChiChi stopped stirring and turned the stove temperature down. Her best friend's voice was so serious. "What are you talking about Bulma?"

Bulma felt tears start to form behind her eyes. "I don't know ChiChi. I just feel scared."

* * *

That night Bulma sat on the couch. Her belly had swollen to where she actually had to sit up to watch TV, or her stomach would partially block her view. Her ankles were swollen. She knew she looked horrible.

"Mom, I'm going over to Goten's." Trunks exclaimed as he ran through the living room waving.

"Ok, be careful." She replied as he shut the door. She sighed and turned her attention back to the screen. A few minutes went by, till a pair of strong arms draped carefully over her shoulders from behind the couch.

"What are you watching woman?" Vegeta asked as he brought his chin to rest on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck. This sent tingles down her back, to her arms and soon through out her whole body. It struck her as amusing. He was the only person that could make her feel like this, the only person that could cause her heart to skip a beat with just the sound of his voice. But, she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. He would just look at it as another one of her 'stupid human weaknesses'.

"The news." She replied as she laid her head down on his. "Daddy was supposed to be interviewed about the new capsule car the company has been working on." Vegeta humphed slightly in response. Bulma brought her hand up to meet his. "Vegeta, can I talk to you about something?" He humphed again. "Have you been feeling strange about anything lately?" Vegeta looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… do you feel like something is about to happen…something bad?"

He looked around the room.

"Well with you constantly doing stupid things to try and hurt yourself, yes I would say I do." Bulma giggled. She couldn't tell if that was supposed to be an insult to her or an actual answer. "Why? Do you feel that there is?" Bulma looked at him and lied.

"No. Just wondering." Vegeta rolled his eyes before they met hers.

"Cause I'll believe that. Right? Woman, you shouldn't worry about anything. I'm making sure everything is right and nothing is going to happen." She looked at him.

"I know you are." She replied and kissed his cheek. "Now, why don't you go over to Goku's? You haven't been over there in a while." Vegeta scoffed.

"And what makes you think I want to see that clown?"

"Because I know you all to well, and I know that it's killing you that you haven't gotten to spar for the past few weeks." She looked at him and smiled. He stared back in defeat. She caught him. He didn't know how, but she had caught him once again. She read him like a book. He couldn't quite figure it out, but she had always been able to tell exactly what he was thinking and feeling. Sometimes even before he did. This proved to be no different. He hadn't got to train with Goku for what was it? 2? 3 weeks? And boy, with all the stress Bulma and the baby had been putting on him, he really could use the time off. Plus, saiyan instincts were kicking in and he was itching to go spar. He grunted. Bulma giggled. "Go on. I'm fine. You said yourself that I shouldn't worry. That means that you shouldn't either." She cupped his face and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Go." She said. Vegeta looked at her as he headed toward the exit. She waved slightly. His eyes didn't leave hers till he reached the door and walked out. She turned to face the TV screen again and sighed. Don't worry? She knew she shouldn't and had no reason to, but she still couldn't shake this feeling.

:Thank You. Please Review. Updates should be made regularly now that my computer is fixed. -Dusk2Dawn217


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so this chapter is VERY short but it's because I changed up the story that I'm just going with and so it has the new plot twist that's not necessarily a surprise. But, it's my story and I like it haha. Also, there are a lot of small scene changes/ flips in this chapter. So, to make sure no one got lost, the lines represent the scene change from the sparring grounds to Capsule Corp. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Chapter 3**

"Ha! Taking care of Bulma this long must be taking its toll on you Vegeta. You're getting slow!" Goku teased as he threw another punch. He loved having weekly spars with his ex rival and looked forward to them, but sometimes even more than the sparring sessions, he loved to get on Vegeta's nerves. Why not? He was good at it, it was fun, and the worst Vegeta could do to him was punch him, which would just lead to more sparring, which was perfectly fine with him. So there was no way he could lose. "Awww, Come on Vegeta! Give me a challenge. You're making it too easy."

"Stop it Kakarot!" He knew Goku was doing this on purpose. He wasn't stupid. He did it every time. He loved to annoy him. He also knew he wasn't up to his usual strength. It was painfully clear to him when he had to go Super now just to keep up with the clown. But it wasn't the time off from training that was getting to him, and it wasn't taking care of Bulma. She was no burden. No, he knew what it was. He wasn't focused. Every few minutes, Vegeta would stop thinking about his current spar and trace Bulma's ki to make sure she was ok, but every time he did this, he let his guard down and was rewarded with a punch to the face. Damn feelings. He couldn't shake it off. Worry clouded his mind when he wasn't searching for her ki. Where was she? Oh no I can't sense her! Where did she go?! She was in the living room! Why did she leave the living room?! Ok, never mind she's still in the living room... This was the cycle his mind had gone through for the past 2 hours now. He was starting this cycle again right before Goku hit him and sent him hurdling to the ground.

"Vegeta! Are you ok?" Goku yelled as he descended to the crater the shorter saiyan was now laying in.

"Of course I'm ok!" Vegeta replied as he pulled himself out of the dirt.

"Well, you really need to keep your guard up. Or I can slow down for you if you'd like." Goku winked.

"That wont be necessary." Vegeta stated calmly as he powered up and dashed out for an attack.

* * *

"There will be a 70% chance of rain tonight for all of West City. So better get on those rain boots and cancel the barbeque cause this beautiful night won't be this way for long. Back to you Gabe."

"Thanks Molly for that forecast. Up next we interview Capsule Corp. extraordinaire Dr. Theodore Briefs and his new capsule product, The Capsule Everflight Hover Car."

Bulma hadn't really left the couch for the past 2 hours. She sighed and looked at the clock. 8:14, 'Wow' Bulma thought 'I didn't even hear from Trunks if he got to Chi Chi's safe or not.'

* * *

"Come on out Kakarot! I'm no fool! That didn't hurt you!" Vegeta shouted in triumph as he looked at Goku stumbling out of the mountain side.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I felt a weird ki fluctuate." Vegeta quickly traced Bulma's ki and found she was fine. It seemed she finally got off the couch and was headed to the kitchen.

"Nice try Kakarot!" Vegeta replied as he threw another energy beam.

* * *

"I'll just call Chi Chi to see if he's ok. They should have eaten dinner by now." Bulma said to herself as she got up and waddled to the kitchen phone.

* * *

"No, really Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he dodged the energy blast. "I know I felt something!"

* * *

'Well the rain has started.' Bulma thought as she got the phone and started to dial the Son's house number, but was shortly hurdled to the opposite wall as an energy blast poured through the house and an all too familiar face walked in through the gap in the house.

* * *

"Vegeta!" was all Goku managed to scream out before the prince had dashed off toward West City in the curtain of rain that was now falling. It all happened so fast. He knew he felt something, but the last one Vegeta must have felt before him. Because all he saw was Vegeta's panicked face as he stopped mid punch and then powered up, turned around and flew off toward his house. It couldn't have taken more than a total of 2 and a half seconds. It wasn't until after Vegeta left that Goku felt it too. Bulma was in trouble. Goku turned around to see Piccolo standing behind him. How long had he been standing there?

"You know who it is Goku" Piccolo said approaching his friend.

"I know. But I don't see how it's possible." Goku clenched his fists. "How could Frieza be alive?"

::Short I know. But it's summer for me finally and I'll be uploading faster. Yes I know I said 2 to 3 chapters, but obviously it will be longer. More like 4 to 5. Thanks you guys. Please review. -Dusk2Dawn217


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. They really mean a lot. :) so don't forget to review after you read this chapter too. haha also now I'm not sure how long the story will be. maybe 6-8 chapters. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter 4**

'What was I thinking? How could I be so careless? So foolish?' Vegeta cursed himself as he sped through the rain fall. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Foolish! I shouldn't have left her!' His heart was pounding so fast and loud he could hear it though the thunder and lightning that surrounded him. She knew something was going to happen. Why hadn't he listened? Why hadn't he sensed the energy the first time like Goku had? Why had he not listened to Goku when he had felt it? So many feelings, so many questions rushed through his head, but the main question that played over and over like a broken record was 'How the hell was Frieza alive?' He'd find out, and when he did, he'd kill him again. He'd finally get his chance to kill the tyrant who had murdered his people and destroyed his life. But revenge was second on his priorities list. First, he had to rescue Bulma. As if being a human didn't make Bulma weak enough, she was also pregnant. With the baby draining her energy more and more every minute, she would be defenseless. 'If he hurts her' Vegeta thought, 'I'll make him pay ten fold.' These thoughts filled his mind as he landed on the grounds of Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Piccolo contact Gohan and make sure Trunks doesn't leave the house. We don't need him on the battle field too. Frieza would just use him against Vegeta." Goku said as he turned toward West City.

"I was just about to head over there. If I sense more trouble then I'm joining you." Piccolo stated turning in the other direction. "Good luck Goku."

Goku nodded, lifted two fingers and vanished within seconds. A blue aura surrounded Piccolo as he took off to the sky. "Gohan" He spoke telepathically "Gohan can you hear me?"

Gohan looked up from his book. "Yeah Piccolo I hear you. What's going on? I felt an energy spike but I thought it was Vegeta's."

"I'll explain when I get there, but listen to me. Do not let Trunks leave the house."

"Trunks? Piccolo What is going on?"

"Frieza is back."

* * *

"Frieza!" Vegeta screamed as he dashed towards the shuttle that was currently parked in his back yard. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a faint yelp from Bulma and the slithering ice cold voice that over lapped it.

"Vegeta." His named rolled off the lizard's tongue the way it always did when it haunted his nightmares. That voice. So cold and almost feminine. How he hated that voice. "How have you been prince? It's been so very long." he said as his hand snaked to Bulma's cheek.

"Let her go." Vegeta replied not taking his stare away from the monster before him.

Frieza looked up. "You know, I always liked that about you Vegeta. You always get right to the point. No, oh what's the phrase 'beating around the bush'."

Vegeta stepped forward.

"Not one step closer." Frieza hissed as he put his hand around Bulma's throat.

Vegeta looked up and stopped in his tracks. "What do you want Frieza?"

Frieza looked up at the saiyan prince. "It's quite simple. I want revenge."

Vegeta gave a puzzled look. How dare he. "I did nothing to you! I did every thing you wanted! If anyone should get revenge it shou-"

"Not revenge on YOU stupid monkey. You would hardly be worth my trip and trouble. But Goku on the other hand, that monkey I would love to see as full of fear as you are right now." Frieza chuckled. "Your efforts to hide your fear of me is pointless Vegeta. I know you too well."

Vegeta cringed. "You know nothing about me Frieza. If you did you would never have come here."

Frieza laughed again. "I'll bet you're wondering how I got here anyway." He smiled as he read Vegeta's intrigued face. "I have your son to thank. Trunks right?" Vegeta was stunned. He knew about Trunks? How? "No not the little brat you have right now, but the older one from the future. You know. The one who you DIDN'T raise and he grew up to be so strong. The useful one." Frieza pulled Bulma closer which resulted in another yelp. "Since you're alive, I know he talked to you about time lines. And as you know one time line doesn't alter another. Well, in one time line, Trunks tries to kill my father first. This gives me enough time to escape to what I soon found out was a time machine. So as your son was slaughtering my father, I used his time machine to go to his time line where I found out about a Dr. Gero and his androids. Being a man of business, I persuaded the two androids to befriend me, and lead me to Dr. Gero who I then persuaded to make me into one of his beautiful androids, which is why I don't have all the gadgets sticking out of me. I look perfect. And I'm so much stronger."

The prince looked at the shuttle and wondered why he hadn't noticed it was the time machine. Vegeta was slightly less confident that he could beat him now. Frieza is an android? Flashbacks of his fight with Eighteen started flashing in his mind. He couldn't land a hit. She was too strong. His worry started to grow. "After I was completed, I came here to settle my score with Goku. Which you will now help me accomplish. Your son helped me and now you will. Like father like son am I right?" Vegeta growled. How could he say Trunks aided him? Him this monster. This ice demon. All of this just to kill Goku! Wait...Frieza can't kill Kakarot! Kakarot destroyed him when he was a super saiyan and now he can go to level three! There's no way Frieza can touch him!

Vegeta started to laugh. "You can't beat Kakarot! He killed you all those years ago and now he's reached levels of power you wont believe. You don't stand a chance. You're breathing your last sentences Frieza so you better make them count." Frieza stared at Vegeta and tilted his head.

"If all of that is true, then it's you who should be sparing of his sentences dear Vegeta." the lizard hissed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're going to kill him." Vegeta stood shocked. "You're going to kill him." Frieza looked down, grabbed Bulma's cheek and turned it towards him. "Or I kill her." Vegeta was to afraid to turn around when he felt the all too familiar ki of his only friend transmitting in behind him.

::Do you hate Frieza's back story? Do you think it's reasonable? Let me know. Let me know all the things you want. Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
